Endless Game
by Arashiyip
Summary: We all know that the Black Widow is awesome. She had been through the unspeakable and unthinkable, aka the Red Room and random Alien Invasion. But what would happen if Agent Romanoff ends up in the undead world of Resident Evil? This is my attempt at Avengers x RE, just because I can. Maybe. Rated T for future chapters.


_Hello everyone._

 _Welcome to my first ever fanfic on this site and_ _FIRST ever English fanfiction written,_ _so I do apologize in advance if my grammar is crap. Which I had been told numerous times they are, but I did use Spelling/Grammar check on this so hopefully it is still readable/legible._

 _Please let me know what you think, and if anyone who can understand Chinglish, and would like to save my poor mind from overheat, please pm me and I promise I will work my best._

 _## Disclaimer - nothing is mine except maybe the plot ##_

 _Now on to the story:_

 **Endless Game - Chapter One**

 _...just how in the world did she manage to get trapped in this middle of nowhere?_

She, Natasha Romanoff, one of the world's deadliest assassin, was not made for prolong fighting. She was a part time assassin or full time spy if you prefer, either way stuck in a place with no company to infiltrate or no target to kill was not part of her job description.

No. On a second thought, she rephrased herself. Stuck in a place with too many damn targets to kill was definitely not part of her whatever job it was these days. Maybe, she thought, maybe she shouldn't have said yes to Captain's out of blue suggestion. At least when said suggestion was for her to take a detour on her way back to the state, in order to visit the ruins of a government nuked city.

"...remind me again why I am doing this? Cap?" Natasha sighed into her earpiece that doubled as the satellite phone.

"Gamma rays, remember?" Captain American's voice came through just enough for her to make out his words. Apparently even Stark technology had its limits against nuclear bombs. "You volunteered for this, Natasha."

"Yeah because your only other alternative was to send in the Big Guy. Not the cleverest idea, mind you."

"Can't argue with that, but that's why you are there. Now tell me the city?"

"Wonderful." She moved a bit forward to get a better look on the things moving not too far below, "There was just eleven...wait, twelve zombies tried to bite my head off on my way in. Can't tell you how many more there are though, just found a secure spot and the sun is starting to set. I don't wanna go back in there as yet in case they figure my head looks tastier second time around."

"Fair enough, just be careful and hang in there. We will come for you as soon as things are clear here."

"Copy that."

Cutting their communication off, Natasha loosened her posture from kneeling to sitting, and relaxed herself against the thick tree branch she just managed to climb before being attacked by another group of you-know-what that were wondering around the area.

This obviously wasn't the usual line of work that the Avengers would be doing. In between cleaning out HYDRA bases, they normally just hang out near Manhattan and just be a part of their little family doing whatever they would normally do nowadays.

And that was precisely when this job offer had seemingly dropped from the sky.

The official assistance request stated that there might be increasing unexplainable nuclear ray recordings near several supposingly destroyed site. And with Tony digging up more than enough information regarding each of the sites, they had a pretty good idea as to what they may be up against.

And since she was not going back to Russia anytime in the near future, that and the fact that she was just about to land in D.C anyway, got her to this place just a couple thousand miles from home. Captain America, on the other hand, had spent so much time in the ice and thus basically immune to everything weather-related, decided he would give Russia a shot while Clint flew to a somewhat very remote island, after deploying Tony en route.

"It should be nice and simple, because nothing would have survived a nuke, even if the nuke was made in the 1900s. However since I doubt the nuke was Stark, they maybe spitting little rays here and there. That is not how a nuke usually works, but who knows?"was Tony's exact words

"...Nuclear ray my ass." Well, she did grab along one ray detector before travelling across the states. One which, she must add, was beaming Green all the way.

It's good that Green had quickly become her favourite colour in the past few months, otherwise she would be very pissed by now.

And as if that was not enough, the next morning wasn't anywhere near pleasant either. Waking up from a very still position on a tree branch not much wider than herself could be a bit uncomfortable, that much she knew from experience. However the annoying radio interference that was jamming her line since a while ago? Now that would be a totally different story.

"Hey Cap, I've got incoming." Raccoon City was not a vacation hotspot before and definitely not a visitor attraction now, which meant whoever coming was either friends or foe."BSAA, ring any bell to you?"

"Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance is their full name, guess they must have heard the news from the high-ups."

"Right. Because BSAA are the leading professionals in this area, they would be alerted after our reports confirming the incidents." Then what did they need her for again? "Is that why you have time to answer my call? It's like what, 3 in the afternoon over your side isn't it?"

"Yeah, coz Cap found you totally irresistible." Tony decided to butt in. "No wait, we all found you quite irresistible, don't we Doc?"

"...please leave me out of this." Came the murmurs over her earpiece. "Not included in mission, remember?"

"And yet, you are up at ... 4:30am listening in. What can we say guys? We are loved."

"Oh shut up Stark." Honestly, she could be hanging around here all day, but that probably was not a good idea. "They are here, I need to go. Don't miss me too much boys."

After a few 'yeah right's, Natasha muted her intercom from her side. Looking down from her position she could see a group of 6 coming her way. Possibly a unit, leaded by a blonde seemingly in her late twenties early thirties.

As they approached, Natasha got herself down on to the ground by a little flip. Hands where the incomers could see, she casually leaned against the tree, and waited.

"You must be the Black Widow." moved her rifle to the back with practiced ease, the blonde offered her hand. "I am Jill Valentine, agent of BSAA."

"Natasha Romanoff." She said after a firm handshake."You must be expecting this, either that or you guys have ridiculous response times."

"Unfortunately, these incidents occur far more often than we like." Jill nodded, "and the sooner we have them under control the better."

Straight to business, down to earth. Good.

"Do we have a way to trap these guys?" Somehow she didn't think her Widow's Bite would be much use here. They usually just stun people, not fry them. And she doubted she would want to thigh those rotten fresh, so her method of fighting was going to be limited somewhat.

"We have parameter set just about 1km away. Zombies are wanderers, they are likely to run into trees before hitting the barrier so it should be good for now."

The place they were standing at the moment was a part of Raccoon City's outer skirt. The city itself was originally surrounded by deep forests, which could have been the reason why no major zombie outbreak occurred next door as yet. That and the fact the nuclear bombs generally do a pretty good job in clearing everything, as in everything.

So theorically, the only thing remained here should be a donut of trees circling bare lands.

"So..."couldn't help but raise her eyebrow, she stopped in front of the grass way she had used as the entry point yesterday, "What now?"

"Now?" Swing her rifle back in position, Jill flashed her a grin before matching forward. "Now we go in and have some fun."

"Great." shaking her head, Natasha took out her own guns, and follow suit. "Just... _great_."


End file.
